


Tadaima

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kintarou y Sakuno reciben a Ryoma en un aeropuerto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tadaima

—¡Koshimae!

—¡Ryoma-kun!

Aunque Echizen sabía que era posible que alguien estuviese en el aeropuerto esperando por él, en ningún momento había pensando que justamente serían Tooyama y Ryuuzaki.

Pero aparte de la sorpresa de verlos ahí, no había nada realmente inusual que lo tomase desprevenido.

Todo era lo de siempre, al fin de cuentas, desde la sonrisa tímida de Ryuuzaki mientras movía una de sus manos en un gesto de saludo, hasta los saltos exagerados de Tooyama mientras intentaba llamar su atención antes de recorrer corriendo la distancia que los separaba para darle la bienvenida.

Echizen tuvo el tiempo justo para esquivar el brazo con el que Tooyama seguramente pretendía abrazarlo o al menos darle un par de palmadas, pero no para dar media vuelta y alejarse junto su equipaje, en parte por la gente que no se había apartado al ver la loca carrera de Tooyama y que le cerraba el camino y en parte por los reflejos del pelirrojo, que lo agarró de un brazo con facilidad.

—¡Esa no es forma de saludar, Koshimae! —se quejó Tooyama, haciendo algo demasiado cercano a un puchero.

—Digo lo mismo —dijo Echizen, girando sus ojos.

El cómo se había tomado Tooyama sus palabras se quedó como un misterio, gracias a que Ryuuzaki llegó a ellos luego de caminar a paso más pausado entre la muchedumbre.

—Es bueno que estés de regreso, Ryoma-kun —saludó con una sonrisa que Tooyama imitó inmediatamente, al tiempo que asintió con su cabeza y al fin lo soltó.

La tranquilidad que Ryuuzaki trasmitía era contagiosa, al igual que la obvia alegría de ambos por su retorno, y Echizen terminó bajando un poco su gorra para que su propia sonrisa no fuese tan obvia.

— _Tadaima_ —pronunció, gustoso por poder volver a hablar en japonés después de meses en Estados Unidos, y escuchando la risa contenta de Tooyama y la respuesta que sonaba tan natural en Ryuuzaki, Echizen comenzó a caminar en dirección a una de las salidas.

El no esperar a que ellos lo imitasen hizo que tuviese que escuchar un nuevo reclamo de Tooyama, que él respondió brevemente sin detenerse, seguro de que lo seguirían y de que tal vez también lo acompañarían hasta que estuviese en su casa, cosa que le molestaba mucho menos de lo que pensaba aceptar, por no decir que incluso le agradaba.

Realmente era bueno estar de vuelta.


End file.
